Lily Evans and the God-Awful Fanfic
by Alex12321
Summary: It's Lily Evan's final year at Hogwarts,but something isn't right. Everything is wrong. Things aren't the way they should be. Why is Lily wearing odd muggle clothes? Why is everybody acting different? Who are these two girls that claim to be her friends? What is going on? ON HIATUS! Writer's block sucks.
1. We're your parents, Lily!

**Not trolling this time. This is my first serious fanfic on this site. I don't own the HP universe or the characters. I do own the OC's,but I really wish I didn't.**

Lily Evans realized that something was wrong. Very wrong.

What was wrong you ask? Well,to Lily it seemed like a normal wait at Platform 9 3/4 for the train to Hogwarts for her final year. Except for one nagging detail. Her clothes were wrong.

Lily noticed that she wasn't wearing her Hogwarts robes. Rather,she was wearing a pink t-shirt with the white words "_HOLLISTER" _embroidered on the front and a Head Girl badge pinned on it. She also had on a short blue jean mini skirt and pink high heels that hurt like hell.

Lily frowned at her apparel. "What am I wearing?" She asked to no one in particular.

"Why,your normal clothes of course!" A soft, American male voice replied.

She turned around. She saw a tall man wearing a very elaborate robe that was mostly red with gold lacing on the edges. Standing beside him was a woman wearing a similar robe,but was blue with sliver lacing instead. They looked rather out of place. Lily guessed that they were American,due to the man's accent.

"Do I know you?" Lily asked.

"We're your parents sweetheart!" The woman said quietly.

"No you're not!" Said Lily.

"Oh. You're still in denial apparently." Said the man claiming to be her father.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"Well. The Evans died in a tragic accident a few months ago, so you stayed with us in America for the summer." Said the woman.

"WHAT!" Lily shouted. Everyone began staring at them.

"Shh. Shh. Shh. Quiet!" Said the man. Lily kept her mouth shut.

The man continued. "You're adopted Lily! The Evans aren't your real parents. You're actually Lily Fireoa Starburst Lilac Sophia Emerald!"

Lily's jaw dropped open in shock. Her "Mom" then said "You were actually born in America and a pureblood princess from the royal Emerald family!"

Lily could not believe what she was hearing. Her parents were not her biological parents and they are dead!? However,the rational part of Lily's mind told her that this was not true. She never recalled staying with these people over the summer. She also never recalled a tragic accident killing her parents. The more she though about it she realized that she didn't recall traveling to Platform 9 3/4. Everything that happened between now and Yesterday was a complete blank in Lily's mind. It was as though she magically appeared here.

Lily didn't bother arguing with her "parents". It would only draw attenion to herself.

Her "Dad" then pulled out the strangest muggle device that Lily had ever seen. Even though she is muggleborn(Contrary to what her "parents" say) she never seen a device like this. It look like a thin black box,but one side had glowing screen like a TV set. On the screen was the time(in numbers instead of hands) and a bunch of box shaped spots that all diffent pictures for different things.

"Look at the time. We're late for our meeting." Her "Dad" exclaimed.

"Bye Lily! Have a nice year." Her "Mom"said and her "parents" then apparated away.

Lily blinked multiple times. She wasn't dreaming. No. This was all too real. What's going on? Before she could ponder this thought some more. A female, American voice pierced her ear. "Hey Lily over here!"

She turned around and saw two strange girls.


	2. Friends from America

Lily saw two strange girls wearing muggle clothes running up to her. One girl was tall and had long blonde hair and her eyes were PURPLE! Purple eyes!? Lily had never seen such a thing! The other girl was slightly shorter and had short black hair with pink streaks and icy blue eyes.

Their clothes were very strange. The blonde girl was wearing a pink mini skirt and had on a white t-shirt with the words "AMERICAN EAGLE" on it. The black haired girl was wearing a black t-shirt for some band called "My Chemical Romance"(Lily knew a lot of muggle bands,but oddly enough, she never heard of this band.) and had on tight red jeans. She also seemed to have scars on her arms.

At that moment Lily realized something else. None of the students on Platform 9 3/4 were wearing the Hogwarts uniform. They were all wearing similar strange muggle clothes. Why?

"Lily! I thought you'd be more exicited to see us! Is there something wrong?" asked the black haired girl.

"Who are you?" Questioned Lily.

"Uh. We're like your friends LOL!" Said the blonde. LOL? Thought Lily. That girl just said "LOL". What does that mean?

"I never met you two before." Said Lily calmly.

"You made like friends with us in America over the summer! We're like BFF's!" Giggled the blonde girl. BFF. Another strange acronym that Lily didn't understand.

"I don't recall." Lily said.

"Must have been the 'Last day of Summer' party we had last night!" Said the black haired girl. "OK. I'm Emola Ebola!" Lily grinned at this silly name.

"And I'm Yogurt Kiwi Scorpia!" Said the blonde girl. Lily burst out laughing. Yogurt? What a ridiculous name! Who names their child "Yogurt!?

"Is there like something funny about my name?" Yogurt said sternly.

"No." Lily said, trying hard not to laugh. "It's just that-" Lily couldn't finish her sentence. She fell down on the ground laughing.

"Wow. Lily. Why are you like being such a bitch?" said Yogurt with a hostile tone in her voice.

"Calm down. It's the alcohol from the party last night." Reassured Emola. Lily finally calmed down from her laughing fit after about a minute.

Lily noticed the scars on Emola's arm.

"Why do you have those scars?" Asked Lily.

"Oh. You see. I'm a werewolf and I'm really depressed about it,so I slit my wrists." Said Emola.

"Wow. Shouldn't you get help?" Asked Lily.

"No. Nothing anybody does can heal my inner pain." Said Emola sadly.

"Anyway,we're like transferring here!" Interuppted Yogurt. "We're gonna be like going to Hogwarts with you. Are you like exicited?"

"Um..." Lily said. She didn't know what to say to these girls.

"By the way you look really pretty today." Exclaimed Emola. "We're jealous of your beauty!"

"Jealous?" Lily asked.

"Yeah! Like,look at yourself in the mirror!" Giggled Yogurt as she handed Lily her make up mirror. Lily grabbed the mirror and looked into it. She was astonished by what she saw. The face that stared back at her was not her usual face. It looked different. Lily's face was so beautiful that it was every cliched, purple prose description that you can think of. Same goes for her hair.

"What happened to me!?" Lily yelled.

"We gave you a makeover over the summer." Said Emola. "It would be nice if you were made into an emo like me,but your prep look is pretty too."

"Prep? Emo?" Lily was confused by these words that she didn't understand.

"Yeah. You and Yogurt are the only preps that I like." Emola said sadly.

"What's a prep?" Lily asked.

"The people that make my life a living hell,besides being a werewolf." Emola replied

Lily didn't like these two girls. She wanted to get away from them. She looked around for somebody she knew. Fortunently,she found a familiar face,Severus Snape.

She tried to walk over him,but it was hard to walk in her heels. Argh! How can anybody stand to wear these things!? Lily thought angrily. She ripped off each heel and threw them onto the tracks.

"Hey,those were brand new heels that we got you!" Shouted Emola. Lily ignored her. She grabbed one of her bags and searched for different shoes. All she found were more heels,sandals,and flip-flops. Lily sighed and just decided to go without shoes.

She walked toward Severus. He looked different. His hair didn't seem as greasy as before. He had on a black t-shirt and black pants. He also had scars on his arms.

Before she could reach him,Emola ran over and immediantly started chatting up a storm with him. After what seemed like forever. Emola ran over to Lily.

"Guess what?" Said Emola happily. "That guy over there is named 'Severus' and-"

"Yeah. I was friends with him for a very long time." Said Lily.

"Anyway,me and Severus are angst buddies now!" Giggled Emola.

"What?" asked Lily.

"We're angst buddies. When ever we feel depressed,we'll slit our wrists together!" Said Emola.

Lily tried to think of something to say. Before she could,she heard a familiar whistle.

"The train's like here!" Shouted Yogurt.


	3. Old and new acquaintances

Lily pushed her way through the crowd to get on the train. As she walked down the aisle she noticed somebody she recognized. She could tell who he was easily with his long blond hair and rather elegant robes.

"Lucius Malfoy!? Didn't you graduate six years ago?" Lily asked in disbelief.

"Um. No." Lucius said. He sounded confused. Lily didn't bother arguing with him. Nothing seemed to be the way it should be. She continued to the back of the train car.

Lily groaned when Yogurt and Emola sat next to her.

"OMG. This is gonna be the best school year ever!" Giggled Emola.

"Yeah! We'll like party and meet like totally hot boys!" Laughed Yogurt.

"What about studying and academics?" Lily asked.

"That's like SOOOO boring? I didn't like know you were like a nerd Lily." Said Yogurt sternly.

Before Lily could reply, Yogurt shouted."OMFG! Look! Like hot boys!"

Lily looked in the direction that Yogurt was pointing at. She saw three boys that she recognized,but didn't recognize at the same time. They were James Potter,Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

James Potter had what only can be described as "Qudditch toned muscles." He also had beautiful black hair. His glasses didn't detract from his sexiness at all. Sirius was even more attractive. His stormy gray eyes and long black hair made girls on the train faint (Literally). Remus had elegant,sandy, brown hair. He wasn't as attractive as James and Sirius,but he was still sexy for some reason.

The girls on the train were giggling and passing out when they walked by. Lily was extremely confused by this. These are the same boys that went to school with her last year? She couldn't believe with year.

"Can we sit hear? Everywhere else is full?" Asked Remus. Lily looked around. There were still some other empty seats around the train. Before she could point this out Emola and Yogurt shouted "YES!"

The three boys took their seats. James sat by her,Sirius sat by Yogurt and Remus sat on Sirius' side and across from Emola. Lily realized that somebody was missing.

"Where's Peter?" She asked.

"Who's Peter?" James,Sirius and Remus said simultaneously.

"Never mind." She said. Just then the train started lurching and going on it's way to Hogwarts.

"You look beautiful Lily Flower!" James said in awe. Lily flinched at this nickname. Lily Flower? Really?

"Like,who are you boys?" Asked Yogurt.

"We're the Marauders! We're the practical jokers of Hogwarts and we're the most popular boys in the school!" Exclaimed Sirius. The Marauders. Lily never heard of this before. She didn't know if they secretly called themselves that the whole time or if they just made it up all of the sudden.

"You're a werewolf aren't you?" Emola asked Remus.

"How did you know?" Gasped Remus.

"My werewolf instincts told me." Muttered Emola. Again,was Remus secretly a werewolf the whole time or did this just happen all of a sudden? Lily didn't know.

Lily sighed. This was gonna be a long train ride.


	4. Lost Memories

Lily Evans woke up. Was everything that happened a dream? She thought. Her hope were dashed when she lifted her head up and saw the countryside whizzing by out the window. She also noticed that she was still wearing the same strange muggle clothes. She had just fallen asleep on the train.

"Glad you're awake Lily Flower!" James said.

Lily turned around and saw James grinning face.

"Don't call me that!" Lily hissed. She hated that stupid nickname. She hated it the minute she first heard it.

"Sorry,love." James said. James then pulled out a muggle device that was a lot like the one her "Dad" used.

"What is that?" Lily asked.

"Um. My Iphone. Duh. You should know. You carry one around in your pocket." James replied.

Lily felt her left pocket. Nothing. She tried her right pocket. There was something in there alright. She pulled out a pink Iphone. It was on. Lily saw something that she never thought she would have seen before.

The screen had lots of small boxes. They were all labeled differently. One was labeled "Settings". Another one was labeled "Internet". Out of curiosity,Lily poked the box that was labeled "Photos". Lily saw something that confused her greatly.

She saw one photo of her and her "parents". Lily didn't remember that photo being taken. She also saw a photo of her in a pool with Yogurt and Emola. She didn't remember that either. She scrolled through all the photos. She didn't remember any of the photos being taken. She didn't even remember the events depicted in the photos.

"Nice vacation pics Lily! Let's see some videos!" Said James.

Videos? Lily thought. She exited out of the photo box. She saw one box labeled "Videos". She touched it. She saw one video labeled "Shopping Spree." She touched it. What she saw and heard stunned her to the core.

_Lily was riding in the back of a limo. She was with Emola and Yogurt._

_"OMG! Isn't this great guys!?" Lily shrieked._

_"Yeah. Like,you are the best friend ever Lily!" Giggled Yogurt._

_"You are the coolest prep ever!" Yelled Emola. Eventually the limo stopped. Lily opened the door and ran out with Emola and Yogurt. They ran into a mall._

_"Good thing I brought my parents' credit card!" Lily said with glee._

_All three girls ran into a clothing store labeled "American Eagle."_

_"This is a prep store. Can we go to Hot Topic afterwords?" Asked Emola._

_"Sure!" Answered Lily. "I have LOTS of money!"_

_Lily and Yogurt brought lots of clothes. They bought almost everything they could find._

Lily stopped the video at the point where Yogurt and Lily started talking about a t-shirt with a muggle named "Justin Bieber" on it and how hot he was.

"What the hell Lily? I wanted to see the pretty clothes that you bought!" Whined James. Lily didn't answer him. She was too shocked by what she saw. Why was she acting like that? Hell,she didn't even remember that!

Do I have amnesia or something? Lily thought. No. It can't be. I remember yesterday clearly. I remember being with my real family. She didn't bother looking at the other videos. She didn't want to see anymore of these "memories". She put her Iphone back in her pocket.

Lily heard giggling coming from across the table. She looked over. Yogurt was sitting on Sirius' lap and he was playing with her hair. Sirius then whispered something in her ear and Yogurt giggled and blushed. Why are they doing that? Lily thought. Didn't they meet like an hour ago?

She noticed that Emola was having a conversation with Remus. Severus who was sitting across the hall,seemed to be involved too. They were using words that she didn't understad,like "Fall Out Boy" and "Blink 182".

Lily fell asleep again. Some time later she woke up to the sound of James shouting. "We're here!"


End file.
